bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yurina Kamida
Yurina Kamida (香美デ ゆりな, Kamida Yurina) is a Shinigami that once worked together with Warkiller. Appearence Yurina appears as a medium-height, beautiful woman with long silver hair. Her skin is inhumanly pale or even transparent, causing her to blend into a snowy landscape. Her breasts have been known to be quite large, though seemingly smaller in comparason with Bella Pelear. Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into even those of Shinigami and Arrancar alike. Perentorio Vida himself as once stated, "Her eyes possess so much terror and evil, even the mightest of Shinigami fall to their knees once they lock eyes with her." and even included himself in that statement. She wears a white kimono with a Japanese/Chinese look to it and wears her Zanpakuto by her side. Personality Befitting her status as Commander of Los Cinco Dios, Yurida is tough, assertive and not afraid to speak her mind; at the same time, she has a very compassionate and loyal spirit. Commander Yurida was feared by the Eximo Espada and Los Cinco Dios due to her willingness to do "whatever it takes" to protect "Master Termino's interests" and keep Hueco Mundo in balance. She was so dedicated to her duty that for one whole generation of Captains, no-one would dare oppose the Los Cinco Dios, Shinigami and Arrancar alike. However, quite ironically, Yurina's creed in life is to "take the path with the least bloodshed;" it was for this reason that she felt it necessary to follow Termino Muerte. Yurina also has several unique relationships with the Arrancar. Yurina thinks of Urakih Ikasoruke as a killing machine that will cause only more bloodshed in the world. However, like she has shown in the past, she is more then willing to easily abandon these ideals at the cost of furthering her master's ambitions. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: As the former Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, Yurina boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her skill in the use of her spiritual power is evident as she uses her spiritual sense to "freeze" any heat around her, even within her opponent. Flash Step Expert: Yurina was fast enough to sneak up behind Perentorio Vida before he realized it. Her speed is great in comparason to most Arrancar and her motions are very hard to predict until the very last moment. Kidō Expert: Yurina has been shown to use Kidō spells as well as many obscure Kidō-related skills. Garganta: is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. Yurina has demonstrated the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Hikisoku: Japanese for "Ice Breath", is a special ability of Yurina's. It is an ability to drain or freeze someone through sex or a kiss. Yurina once attempted to use this on Seireitou Kuchiki and also on Ryan Getsueikirite, both of which failed to fall prey to the technique. Zanpakutō Her Zanpakutō's name is unknown. Shikai: Activated by the command, "Perish by the Cold Snow's Hands", Yukionna releases with a burst of cold air. The burst is sudden, and quickly can freeze the surrounding area within a 3-mile radius of the area. This air can easily freeze to death 3rd Seat and below Shinigami as well as keep Lieutenant-level Shinigami in a state of frozen torture. Even certain Captain-level Shinigami will fall prey to this burst of cold air. The entire surroundings are also change, as this burst of air also freezes all plants and pretty much everything within that 3-mile radius. Not much else has been seen from Yurina's Zanpakuto's powers. Bankai: Yukionna becomes Horoyukionna no Yasuragi (lit. Hollow Ice Woman of Peace). When in Bankai, her face is covered in a hollow mask with horns at the top. Her body is covered in a dark aura, along with a purple kimono and purple/white armor ontop of the dress. What is unusual about Yurina's bankai is that her Vizard mask is automatically donned in her Bankai release. This could either mean that her hollow and shinigami powers have somehow "fused", or that every time she fought, she felt it nessicary to use her hollow powers along with her bankai. :Bankai Special Abilities: When in Bankai, she can fire off powerful blasts of purple/blue flames that seem to instantly freeze anything they touch. They were strong enough to freeze an mini-army of Shinigami almost instantly, and those who actually survived the initial attack, suffered Hypothermia and died later onwards. Quotes Behind the Scenes